Alive?
by Ginevra 'Ginny Gin' Weasley
Summary: Thinking their son was dead, Lily and James Potter moved to Ireland with their twins. Now they are returning to the Wizarding world. What happens when they find out their son is alive? How will this change the life of one Harry James Potter. Pairings include Harry/Ginny Lily/James Remus/Tonks Ron/Hermione Sirius/? OC/? OC? Rated T for safety. Please R R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: New story. I'm sorry I had to delete Triple the Trouble. I had thirty chapters all written for the story on my phone, but my phone has a virus now and everything got erased and I had no back up files. I decided to start a new story. I really hope you like it. Please, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

James Potter at his kitchen table. He was looking at three photo's on the wall in front of him. Two of the photo's were of a young boy with messy black hair, emerald green eyes and a wide grin. The other photo was of four people. One of the men was James Potter and the other two men were smiling broadly. The fourth person was a red headed woman. They were all laughing.

James smiled sadly as he looked at the photos. "Morning, sweetie!" James looked behind him and saw his wife. She was the woman in the photo. She was smiling nervously at her husband now. James sighed.

"Good morning, Lily," he looked at one of the photo's of the little boy. "Sixteen years old today," James was about to say something else when he heard Lily cough. He looked around and saw his daughter, Alexandra, standing in the doorway. "Morning Alex!" said James smiling. Alex looked between her mother and father for a moment.

"Move!" A boy with an Irish accent pushed Alex out of the way.

"Watch it Brandon!" Alex said angrily to her brother. She also had a mild Irish accent. The children didn't have thick accents. It sounded as though they were born in Donegal.

"Kids!" said Lily, warningly. Lily turned to look at James. "Go upstairs. Your father and I have to talk," the children looked at each other, shrugged and left the room. Lily closed the door and sighed.

"I know what you're going to say Lily and I agree with you. It's time. We've hid away for too long. It's time to go back into the wizarding world," James stood and looked into Lily's eyes. Lily smiled and nodded.

15 years ago, just a few days after the twins, Alex and Brandon, were born, Lord Voldemort had shown up at the Potter house. Voldemort was the most powerful, dark wizard of all time. Lily and James were stunned and when they woke up they were in a muggles home with the twins. Knowing that Harry, their first born son, was dead, they fled the wizarding world and moved to Ireland.

Now they knew it was time to return to the wizarding world. They knew they couldn't teach the twins any more magic, they knew they had to go and face their friends. They knew their friends would understand why they had left the wizarding world.

Just then Alex and Brandon entered the room. "Is it safe to eat breakfast now?" asked Brandon. Alex rolled her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later Alex and Brandon were at their friends houses and James and Lily were getting ready to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "It's been a while since I used floo power," said James. Lily took a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace. She threw down the powder and said 'Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office'. James followed soon after.

Dumbledore looked up as he saw two people floo into his office. "Headmaster!" As he saw their faces Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"Who are you!" he shot a binding spell at them so they couldn't move.

"Albus, it's us! Lily and James Potter. What on earth are you doing?" Dumbledore glared at them, with angry eyes.

"Lily and James Potter have been dead for fifteen years!"

"What? No, Albus! It's us. Lily and James Potter. Fifteen years ago we moved to Ireland!"

"Pathetic! I will be alerting the ministry of this. I do hope you enjoy your stay in Azkaban you filthy death eater scum!" he snarled.

"NO! Please, Albus listen to us! Let us prove we are the Potter's!" cried Lily, desperately.

"Wait, Albus. The twins. The twins! Only you, Sirius and Remus knew about them. Death eaters wouldn't know that because we didn't tell Peter. Remember we had no contact with him for the last few days!" Dumbledore lowered his wand slightly.

"Veriteserum! I have some here somewhere!" Dumbledore started looking around in his desk for a vial of veriteserum, a truth serum. Finally he found a large glass vial. He poured some down Lily's open mouth and then James'. "Are you death eaters in disguise?"

"No," they said together.

"What are your names?"

"Lily and James Potter."

"What is your maiden name, Lily?"

"Evans!"

"What happened on the 31st of October 1981?"

"peter Pettigrew detrayed us to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort came and the last thing we remember is being stunned,"

"We woke up in some muggles home, with the twins in sleeping beside us. Harry wasn't there. Voldemort murdered him. The muggle said she found us laying in the road outside with the twins crying on top of us. We erased her memory and apparated to Ireland with the twins. We've lived there for 15 years," Dumbledore smiled and put his wand down.

"Lily, James, it's really you!" he removed the binding spell and hugged them tightly. "Wait, but Harry isn't dead! He think's, along with the rest of the wizarding world, that _you_'re dead! My, my. This is curious!"

"Harry's not dead? My baby's alive?" said Lily, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes. He's very alive, in fact!" chuckled Dumbledore. "He's celebrating his sixteenth birthday today!"

"Can we see him? Please, Albus?" asked James, happily.

"But alas, that may not be the best idea. Harry has had a very hard life. Something like this would be very traumatic. I think it would be best to wait a while before introducing you to him. I think it would be best to only let Sirius and Remus know of this, for now. I'm sure they will be very pleased. Especially Sirius. Oh this is just wonderful!"

* * *

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were currently hugging Lily and James. "I can't believe it's really you. This is amazing! Does Harry know? He's going to be so happy!" said Sirius excitedly. Lily and James laughed and Remus chuckled at Sirius.

"You're still like a big kid, Sirius. Remus, it's great to see you!" said Lily pulling Remus into a tight hug.

"I still can't believe this. How are the twins. They must be around fifteen now?"

"In October, they'll be fifteen. They're very clever for their age. We've been home schooling them, but we want to send them to Hogwarts. God, I can't wait to introduce them to Harry. Albus, can't we see Harry now? I want to be a proper family again! I want my baby!" said Lily desperately to Dumbledore.

"Soon, my dear, soon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except any new characters and the plot. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Harry Potter awoke suddenly. He had just had another nightmare about the night Cedric Diggory died. Harry rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He then remembered that it was his birthday. Harry looked out the window and saw a small crowd of owls flying towards the window. He quickly opened it up.

Hedwig, Harry's own owl, flew into the room first. She had a letter and parcel from Hermione Granger who was one of Harry's best friends. Pigwidgeon had two letters and two parcels from Harry's other best friend, Ron Weasley, and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. There were four other owls that Harry didn't recognise. Harry opened Hermione's letter and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I got you a great book on defensive magic. I hope you like it. I'm at the Burrow. I got here last night. Ron said his dad is coming to get you around 12. I can't wait to see you here! _

_Love, Hermione_

Harry smiled and opened the parcel from Hermione. The book she gave him was called _'__Defensive spells for N.E.W.T Preparation'_. he rolled his eyes and opened Ron's letter.

_Happy Birthday mate. I told Hermione not to get you that book. N.E.W.T's are a whole year away! She seems to think you'll enjoy it. Anyways, dad's coming to get you at 12 O'clock. He's apparating outside the house this time so don't worry. See you soon, _

_Ron. _

Ron also got him a book called _'Greatest Quidditch tips & tricks'_.

_Hi Harry!  
Happy birthday! As Ron and Hermione have probably already told you, dad's going to get you at 12. Can't wait to see you. Hope you like my present!_

_Ginny xx_

Harry smiled happily and opened Ginny's gift. She got him a new broom servicing kit which Harry was really grateful for. His own had lost most of the things and he had ran out of polish.

The next owl was from Hogwart's. Harry read the usual letter and book list and put it back in the envelope. He then pulled a badge out of the envelope and stared at it in shock at it. There was a large C on the badge. Harry took out the note that was beside it.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You have been made Gryffindor Quidditch captain this year. _

_Sincerely, Professor McGonegall_

Harry grinned happily. He set the badge down on his bed and pulled one of the other strange owls towards him. He took the letter and read it. It was from Remus Lupin.

_Happy birthday Harry! Sirius and I got you a new broom for your birthday, but you'll have to wait until you're at the Burrow before you get it. I think you'll really love it. _

Sirius' letter was roughly the same.

_Happy birthday pup! Me and Remus decided to get you a brand new broom for your birthday. We'll give it to you when you arrive at the Burrow later!_

The last owl had a letter from Hagrid.

_Hapy Birthday Harry! I desided to make your present my self this year. Hope you like it! _

Harry ignored Hagrid's poor spelling and opened the parcel. It was a box full of weird, deformed chocolate frogs. The frogs were jumping and falling flat on their faces. Harry laughed at this.

Harry put all his presents into his trunk and started packing all of his things into it. When he was done, he got changed and went downstairs. "Aunt Petunia?" Harry's aunt looked up from the frying pan.

"What? What is it?" Harry didn't even acknowledge that his aunt didn't even wish him a Happy Birthday.

"My friend Ron's dad, I think you might remember him," by the look on Aunt Petunia's face she definitely remember Arthur Weasley. The last time he had been in the Dursley house, he had broken their electrical fireplace and practically blown up their living room not to mention that his son's, Fred and George, fed Dudley Dursley a magical sweet that made his tongue stretch down to the floor.

"He's not coming here is he?" said Aunt Petunia, almost in tears.

"No. Well, yes. He's coming to pick me up at twelve, but he'll come and knock at the door this time!" Aunt Petunia breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Very well then," Harry then took his seat at the kitchen table. Dudley Dursley was sitting watching the small tv in the corner. Harry's cousin now weighed more than a baby whale.

"Mum! Where's my bacon?" Dudley shouted to Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia hurried over with a frying pan full of bacon, eggs and sausages. She piled it all onto Dudley's plate and then gave him a plate of toast and a glass of fizzy juice. Harry got up and made himself a small cheese sandwich, before going upstairs.

* * *

Harry grabbed his trunk and hauled it downstairs at 11:55. He sat on the stairs waiting for Mr Weasley. At exactly 12, there came a knock on the door. Harry stood up and opened the door.

"Hello Harry. Happy Birthday!" said a smiling Mr Weasley.

"Hi Mr Weasley!" said Harry, happily.

"Read to go?"

"Yeah, but my trunk-" Mr Weasley waved his wand and Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage disappeared.

"They're waiting for you at the burrow. I take it your owl is flying there?" Harry nodded. "Does your aunt and uncle know you're leaving now?"

"Yes," Harry closed the door, grabbed Mr Weasley's arm and they disapparated.

Disapparation was not a pleasant experience. Harry's stomach did backflips, somersaults, hand stands and whirled around. He was ready to throw up when they arrived at the Burrow, but managed to hold it down.

Mr Weasley entered the house and Harry followed. He was happy to be at the Burrow. Harry entered the house to find only Mrs Weasley there. When she saw him she gave him a tight hug. "Oh, Harry! How good to see you! Happy Birthday. Oh dear, I must say you're looking a little peaky. Lunch is in half an hour," Mrs Weasley gave Harry another hug before shouting upstairs to tell everyone that Harry was there.

Ginny was the first person downstairs. She hugged him tightly. "Harry, you're here! Happy Birthday It's great to see you!" Harry didn't even have time to reply before he was nearly knocked over by Hermione.

"Happy Birthday, Harry! It's so good to see you!" Harry just smiled and looked over at Ron.

"Give him space to breathe you two. Happy birthday mate! You're staying in Fred and George's room. Come on," Harry followed Ron upstairs with Hermione and Ginny behind him. They entered a bedroom on the third floor. "We've been cleaning it out since yesterday. Had to send Fred and George about a million boxes off unfinished products. Some of them were bloody dangerous too! 'Mione got a black eye," Harry looked over at Hermione and raised his eyebrows.

"How the bloody hell did that happen?"

"Oh just some punching telescope. It's fine now though. The twins sent over some ointment," Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

"How've you been, Harry? How did the Dursley's treat you?" asked Ginny.

"Oh the same as usual. Pretty much ignored me. Are Sirius and Remus coming over today? They said they got me a new broom," asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah. Later on. Mum's throwing you a small part with a lot of food. She wants to fatten you up," joked Ginny. Harry laughed. He was glad to be back at the Burrow.

* * *

**A.N: Chapter two is now up! I might have chapter three up tonight. I don't get much time to write anymore so it might be tonight or it could be next week before Chapter three is up. Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I forgot to say in the last chapter that Sirius did not die! Bellatrix did not manage to kill him at the ministry of magic! Well anyway please, please review! I really hope you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Harry and Ron followed the girls downstairs. Mrs Weasley has just called them to come down for dinner. When they got to the kitchen Harry saw Sirius and Remus and hugged them briefly. "Happy Birthday Harry!" said Sirius, a lot more cheery than usual. Harry stared at him curiously.

"Sirius, why aren't you at Grimmauld Place? You're supposed to be in hiding!" he insisted.

"Relax, Harry. It's fine. I won't be caught. Besides it's your birthday! I had to come!"

"Where's Remus?" asked Harry, looking around for the werewolf.

"Here!" Remus had just come to the doorway and he was carrying a long slender package. Remus gave Harry a hug and wished him a happy birthday before setting th parcel down on the kitchen table. "That's from both me and Sirius," he said excitedly.

"You really shouldn't have. I still have my firebolt and that's in good condition and it cost a fortune Sirius!" said Harry, stubbornly.

"Never mind that! Just open it up!" Harry sighed and started to unwrap the broom from its packaging. When he took it out he gasped in amazement and heard the shocked voices around him.

"Blimey, that's not meant to be out for another year!" said an astonished Ron.

"It must have cost a fortune!" said Ginny.

"Bloody hell, someone's special!" the twins said together. Harry stared at the broom. It was a long, slender, golden brown broom. Harry felt magic radiating from broom hovered in the air and Harry saw the golden writing on the handle. It said Firebolt 2000.

"Sirius, Remus it's fantastic! How the hell did you get it?" Harry received a stern look from Mrs Weasley for saying this, but she let him away with it.

"We have our connections. It's the best broom in the world. They're not even putting it on sale 'til next year. You're just lucky you have a pretty fantastic Godfather!" said Sirius proudly, grinning at Harry.

"Ahem," said Remus expectantly. Sirius grinned.

"And a pretty fantastic Remus too!" everyone laughed.

As they ate dinner the broom was passed around the table as everyone took turns admiring it. After dinner, just as Mrs Weasley was about to bring out Harry's cake, there was a knock at the door. Mrs Weasley opened it to find Dumbledore standing outside with Tonks. "Ah, Molly. Something smells delicious. Sorry we're late. I had a few issues to discuss with Nymphadora here," said Dumbledore in a jolly way. He then saw Tonks staring at him angrily. "Oh, ah, sorry Tonks,"

"Not to worry Albus. Come in, come in, the pair of you!" said Mr Weasley. Tonks wished Harry a happy birthday before going over to talk to Remus.

"Happy Birthday Mr Potter. I'm afraid I don't have anything for you at the moment, but I do have a few things I need to discuss with you. We'll leave that for another day though!"

"Thank you professor," said Harry. He looked over and Ginny who gave him a curious look. Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to Mrs Weasley. Harry dearly hoped that Dumbledore wasn't planning any more occlumency lessons.

"Don't worry Harry," said Dumbledore quietly to Harry, with a mysterious twinkle in his eye. Harry marvelled at Dumbledore's wisdom for a moment.

"Happy Birthday to you..," Mrs Weasley started of the singing of 'Happy Birthday' as she brought out the cake which was shaped like a giant snitch with brooms done in icing on the top of it. When they were finish singing they set it down in front of Harry. "Now, dear. Make a wish!" Harry made his wish and blew out the candles. He didn't tell anybody what he had wished for.

"We helped make the cake," Hermione said, indicating to herself and Ginny.

* * *

Later than night, after Sirius and Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore and the twins left, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the living room playing wizard's chess and Exploding Snap. Harry was splay Ginny at Wizard's chess while Hermione and Ron were playing exploding snap.

"Knight to C3! What was Dumbledore talking about earlier?" asked Ginny. Harry thought for a moment.

"King to E5! I don't know. I suppose I'll find out in a few days. It's probably something to do with the prophecy," said Harry.

"Or you might be starting occlumency again," said Ron. Ginny made her move.

"Checkmate!" Harry sighed, defeated.

"I don't think so," said Harry, replying to Ron.

"He might be tutoring you this year. To prepare you for you-know-who. You might get to learn all sorts of stuff. It would be great in preparation for NEWTS. Yes, that's probably it. He'll be teaching you defensive magic and how to defeat Voldemort!" said Hermione.

"Maybe. I'll just have to wait until I speak to Dumbledore to find out, won't I?" said Harry.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, mum said we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. For school shopping and stuff," said Ron. Ginny smiled happily at this.

"Yes! That means I'm getting my owl tomorrow. Dad said I could get one as an early birthday present when we go school shopping," she beamed.

"I might get an owl too. I've been saving up so I have quite a bit of extra money," said Hermione. Ron groaned.

"I'll give one of you Pig for two galleons," Hermione raised her eyebrows as Ron said this. "I'm serious!"

"Why do you want rid of Pig?" asked Harry. Ron shoved Harry the back of his hand which was all scratched and bitten.

"I'm still bleeding a bit! Bloody bird," he said in a grumpy way. Harry laughed at him. Just then he heard a tapping at the window. It was Hedwig. She had finally arrived at the Burrow. Ginny opened the window for her to get in. Hedwig flew in, a bit lopsided and clearly in pain. Harry grabbed her quickly.

"Somebody's injured her!" he said. Hermione took hold of the bird gently and ran into the kitchen. Harry followed. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley were looking at her.

"Poor girl. It looks like somebody has tried to intercept your letter. She wasn't carrying anything, was she?" asked Mr Weasley. Harry shook his head. "Well, we can't do much tonight, but we can take her to the pet shop tomorrow and get her fixed. She should be fine in the cage until tomorrow," said Mr Weasley, caressing the bird gently.

"Who would want to intercept his letters, Arthur?" asked Mrs Weasley. Mr Weasley looked at her and shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know Molly. Harry, maybe you shouldn't send any more letters for now. Use the school owls when you get to Hogwarts just in case," Harry nodded. and carried Hedwig upstairs to her age.

* * *

**A.N: I got chapter 3 up. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. It took me ages to write this chapter and this is the first time all week I've had a chance to write. I'll try to get chapter four up at the weekend. Thanks for any reviews I got! Please please review! Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up early the next morning. He checked to see if Hedwig was alright before leaving his room. He met Ron on the stairs and they went down to the kitchen. "Oh, good morning boys," said Mrs Weasley as she cooked breakfast for everyone. "You're both up early. Is Hedwig alright, dear?"

"I think so," said Harry taking a seat at the table.

"Well, we're going to Diagon Alley after breakfast. We'll get her sorted there. She should be okay," Harry nodded. Just then, there came a tapping at the window. Mrs Weasley opened it up and the owl flew around the room for a few seconds before landing in front of Harry. He took the letter from the owl and opened it.

_Harry,  
When you return from Diagon Alley, please floo to my office. I have some news for you. The floo network will be opened up from 3P.M to 3:05 P.M. _

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore_

Harry showed the letter to Mrs Weasley. "Yes, yes. That's definitely from Dumbledore. We'll have you back here before 3 O'clock!" she said. Harry and Ron went into the living room.

"Well, it can't be private lessons, can it?" said Ron as they sat down. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. He said he has news for me. I guess I'll know what he's talking about later on," he replied. A little while later Mrs Weasley called everyone into the kitchen for breakfast. Hermione and Ginny came downstairs and Harry and Ron told them about Dumbledores letter.

"I hope it's nothing bad!" said Ginny. Hermione nodded.

"You don't think anyone's been killed, do you?" Harry shook his head.

"No. Dumbledore was smiling when he told me about it. It can't be anything bad!" he said, defiantly. "It's probably just..," but Harry could not finish that sentence and, instead, he started eating his breakfast.

* * *

A little while later everyone was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. Harry ran upstairs to fetch Hedwig, before joining everyone else around the fireplace in the living room. "Everyone ready to go? Ok, great. I'll go first, Then Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Hagrid's meeting us at the leaky Cauldron," said Mr, Weasley. Seeing Harry's curious look said, "extra protection!" Harry sighed as he watched Mr Weasley floo to the Leaky cauldron.

"Harry, I'll take Hedwig!" said Mrs Weasley, grabbing Hedwigs cage. Harry gave the cage to her, gratefully before stepping into the fireplace.

He threw down the floo powder and said very loud and clearly, "Diagon Alley!" Harry's stomach lurched as he was sent spinning around and suddenly thrown out of the fireplace. He stumbled as he was thrown out, but managed to stay standing. His glasses, however, fell to the floor and snapped. Harry picked them up.

"Reparo," he muttered and the glasses fixed himself. Harry smiled, happy to be able to use magic again, now that he was back in the wizarding world.

"Hello Harry!" Harry grinned as he saw Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid!" he said, cheerily. Harry was knocked over as someone came flying out of the fireplace and was thrown into him.

"Ouch," Harry turned his head to see Ginny. Mr Weasley helped her up and Harry laughed. "It's not funny, Harry! That was your fault," she said seriously.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" he said and she smiled.

"Thank you!" she laughed and helped him to his feet. Hermione came out of the fireplace next. Her face had gone green.

"I hate the Floo network!" she grumbled. A few seconds later Ron stepped out of the fireplace. He was followed by Mrs Weasley, who was carrying Hedwig. Harry took the cage from her and everyone followed Hagrid outside. The entrance to Diagon Alley was in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs Weasley tapped a brick with her wand and a doorway into Diagon Alley appeared.

"School shopping first. The kids and Hagrid can go to the pet shop and get Hedwig seen to. Ginny can go choose her owlI'll go on ahead to Madame Malkin's. You can meet Arthur and I there!" said Mrs Weasley, handing Ginny some money. Harry and Ron headed into Magical Menagerie. Hermione and Ginny went to look at owls, while Harry got Hedwig seen to.

"What can I do for you?" said the woman behind the counter. Harry put the cage on the counter.

"It's my owl. Someone attacked her when she was out flying. I was wondering if you could help her?" the woman gently took Hedwig out of her cage and set her on the countertop.

"The poor darling. Yes, of course I can help you," the woman took Hedwig into the back of the shop, while Ron and Harry waited at the counter. A few moments later, she came back with Hedwig. "There, she's right now!" said the woman, cheerfully before setting Hedwig back in her cage. "She seems to be a bit shaken,but she should be fine in a few days. That'll be 6 galleons please!" Harry happily gave the woman 6 galleons.

"Thank you!" Harry and Ron went outside and waited by the door for the girls. They eventually came out carrying an owl cage. It had a beautiful black owls with red eyes.

"Isn't he brilliant?" said Ginny. Harry and Ron admired the owl.

"It took us ages to find him. Right, come on. We've got to meet Mrs Weasley at Madame Malkins!" Hagrid led the way to Madame Malkins. When they all got fitted for robes Arthur took the two bird cages and went home. Mrs Weasley stayed with the Hagrid and the kids. When they finished all their school shopping, Ginny asked to go see Fred and Georges joke shop.

"Very well! Come on!" Mrs Weasley led them around Diagon Alley, which as Harry learned, was around the size of a small village. They finally arrived outside Fred and George's joke shop which was easily the loudest and bright shop in the whole alley. They entered the crowded shop, barely able to move with all the kids that were in there. Everyone split up to go look at things.

Harry was just about to pay for a skiving snackbox when he was pulled into the back room. "Hey!" said Harry in a panicked voice.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"Yeah, it's only us," Fred and George were standing behind him.

"What? Why'd you pull me in here?" asked Harry.

"Well, we wanted to thank you personally,"

"For giving us the money,"

"To open the fantastic,"

"Shop that is..,"

"WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES!" They both screamed. Harry covered his ears. The twins laughed at him.

"Sorry, mate. But seriously, Thanks. We wouldn't have been able to open this place without you!" said Fred. Or George. Harry never could tell the difference.

"No problem. Looks like your making a fortune!" he said, motioning to the chaos in the main shop.

"Oh, that's nothing. We get a lot of business from kids, but it's not that that's making us so rich!" said George. Maybe. Harry shot them a confused look.

"See Harry, with all the fear of you-know-who, the ministry's wiling to try anything to protect themselves. They're placing orders, for invisible hats, cloaks and even shoes. And that's not all,"

"There's big demand for anything we have that might protect your house from attacks. We've got orders coming in from all over for decoy detonators, hat shields, extendable ears, instant darkness powder and even portable swamps. We're making a fortune!" said, maybe, Fred.

"Wow!" said Harry. The twins grinned and nodded.

"And it's all thanks to you!" they said.

"I just gave you the money. You did everything else!" he said. One of the twins seemed to have disappeared.

"Ah, but we couldn't have started this business without the money. So we've decided to pay you back!" said the remaining twin.

"No, you don't need to pay me back!" said Harry. The missing twin returned with a small box.

"We know you won't accept our cash so we're giving you this. One thousand galleons worth of all of our products," Harry raised his eyebrow as he looked at the tiny box. "Undetectable extension charm!" said the twins, together. Harry shook his head.

"You don't need to!" he tried to give the box back to Fred, or was it George. Whichever twin it was dodged Harry.

"We want to! Take it and go!" Harry sighed, defeatedly. He took the box and followed the twins back into the main shop. "Bye, Harry!" Harry said goodbye to the twins before going to find Ginny. He found her waiting at the door for him. Hagrid was also with her.

"Where were you? We have to get to the leaky cauldron!" she said.

"Sorry! Your brothers kidnapped me," Ginny gave him a very weird look.

* * *

**Chapter four! I would have had this posted sooner, but somebody reported me for having a 'Harry Potter challenge' up and I got banned from updating and publishing for ages. Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter will have Harry introduced to his parents. I already have part of the chapter written and it all planned out. I can't wait to post it and I hope you like it. Well I hope you liked THIS chapter. Please, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry I took so long to update, but here's chapter 5!**

* * *

When Harry and the others got back to the Burrow, Harry went upstairs to leave Hedwig and all his other school stuff in his room. He came back downstairs and look at his watch. 2:45 PM. Harry sat down in the sitting room. Mrs Weasley came in with a pot of floo powder. She set it above the Fireplace. "Just go on ahead to Professor Dumbledore's office at three o'clock, dear," she said. Then she went into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

A few minutes later, Ginny and Hermione came downstairs. "What time is it?" asked Ginny. Harry looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes to three. I'll have to go soon," he said. Hermione sat down beside him.

"Oh, I wish we knew what he wanted you for. It must be really important!" said Hermione, curiously. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I'll tell you everything as soon as I get back," he replied. Ron entered the room a little while later.

"You better go, mate," he said, consulting his watch. Harry stood up and went over to the fireplace. He took a handful of powder out of the pot and braced himself for the horrible sensation of flooing. Harry stepped inside the fireplace, dropped the poweder and said very clearly;

"Hogwarts, headmasters office!" and in a whirl of green flames, he was sent spinning. Harry eventually jmped out at the fireplace to Dumbledore's office. He fell to the floor with a thud. Harry climbed to his feet, swearing under his breath.

"Yes, flooing can be quite annoying at times," Harry looked beside him to see Dumbledore standing there, chuckling.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"Please take a seat, Harry," Harry walked over to Dumbledore's desk and took a seat in front of it. Dumbledore stand down behind the desk. "Now, Harry, you must be wondering why on earth I brought you to school during the holidays," said Dumbledore in his calm, mature voice.

"Well, yeah," answered Harry uncertainly.

"I thought it might be best to tell you this away from the Weasley's home. It'll be hard to take in and I'm not sure how you will react," Harry stared at the headmaster. He was feeling very curious as to what was going on now. "Harry, did I ever tell you that, on the night you received that scar, your parents' bodies were never found?"

"N-no, sir," said Harry uneasily. He didn't know where this was leading.

"Ah, well, now you know. A few days ago, I received some very shocking visitors. Their story was hard to believe and naturally I had to make sure it was true. For all I knew, they could've been death eaters in disguise. I did everything to make sure they were who they say they were," Harry interrupted Dumbledore here.

"Sorry, sir," said Harry, "but you're not making any sense!"

"Please just listen and all will become clear," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling mysteriously. "Now, as I was saying. I had to make sure they really were who they said they were. I used legitimens, I questioned them and I used veritaserum. I even checked out the story, to see if it was true. It was.

"At first, I wanted to tell you straight away. Then I decided not to. I decided to wait. I informed Sirius and Remus of the matter and they took in my two visitors for a few days. naturally, Sirius and Remus were doubtful when I first told them, but eventually they believed me and they were delighted. I believe you will be truly ecstatic at this news too, even thought it is hard to believe at first.

"Harry, what I am about to tell you is true. I would never tell you this if I wasn't absolutely positive. You have to understand that I would not lie to you like this, Harry. Do you trust me?" Harry was a bit scared now.

"Yes, professor but-,"

"Quiet, Harry. These visitors that I got on you Birthday are here right now. I will introduce you if you like," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled, mysteriously.

"Introduce me to who?" asked Harry, quite annoyed now. Dumbledore leaned back in his seat.

"To your parents, of course!" Harry looked at Dumbledore. His mouth fell open and Dumbledore could see the fury building up between his eyes. Harry gripped the sides of his chair, his knuckles turn wide.

"What?" Harry suddenly exploded into a fit of rage. "You sick old bastard! What the hell do you think you're saying?" Harry stood up and looked at Dumbledore, his eyes blazing with fury. "That's not even funny! You bastard!" he roared.

"Calm down, Harry. Please, calm down. I'm not lying to you and I can prove it! Please just listen!" Dumbledore did his best to calm Harry, but his best efforts failed. Suddenly the door to the office opened and Sirius walked in, grinning broadly. Harry turned to face Sirius.

"You! Are you in on this too?" He screamed. Sirius looked at Dumbledore, alarmed.

"What? In on what?" he said confused.

"He doesn't believe me. I can't say I blame him though," said Dumbledore, calmly. Sirius looked at Harry and suddenly understood.

"No, Harry calm down! We're not lying to you! I swear I wouldn't lie to you. Just give use a chance. We'll show you them. You can give them veritaserum, look at their memories, anything!" Harry took a deep breath and sat down.

"Ok, then, bring _them _in!" he snarled. Sirius winced, before turning to go out the door. He came back a few minutes later with a man and a women.

The women with red hair and emerald-green eyes stared at Harry wistfully. Her husband, by her side, was looked at Harry with hope filled eyes. This man who was the spitting image of Harry, looked at Harry longingly. He glared at them. "Harry, my baby," whispered the women. She tried to get closer, but Sirius stopped her. He gave her a warning look.

Harry looked away from the, wanting them to leave. "Harry, you said you would listen," said Sirius. Harry sighed and looked back.

"Fine, then. I'll listen to them, but don't expect me to believe a word that comes out their mouth," he said. "Or yours for that matter," he added as an afterthought. Sirius looked down, sadly.

"Just listen to us!" begged James Potter.

"Sirius, Remus," Dumbledore motioned towards the cushioned seats in the corner. Sirius and Remus nodded before taking a seat. "Lily, James, carry on!"

James took a deep breath and looked at his wife. "Harry, the night you got that scar I tried to fight Voldemort off. I fought him, but he was at the height of his power back then. I was no match, not really. He stunned me," Harry snorted at this. Lily was determined to make Harry listen.

"I knew your father couldn't hold him off for long. I tried my best to protect you. When Voldemort came in I begged him to take me instead. I begged him to give you mercy. He didn't listen though and I was stunned. The next thing I remember is waking up in a muggles house," Lily started crying then. James squeezed he rhand.

"The muggle said she found us on the road and took us in. We erased her memory and fled to Ireland. We were upset and we couldn't face the magical world anymore. We thought you were dead and for the past fifteen years we've been grieving for you in Ireland with our other two children, Alex and Brandon. You were only little when they were born. I doubt you'd remember anything, though," finished James. Harry growled at them.

"We will take veritaserum! We will do anything to make you believe us. Please!" cried Lily, desperately. Harry sighed and nodded. Dumbledore took a vial from the cabinet. Harry took one look at the vial and knew it was veritaserum. Dumbledore gave some to Lily and then to James. Harry looked at them.

"Who are you?" he asked, sure he was going to hear the names of deatheaters.

"We are Lily and James Potter," they said in unison. Harry gasped.

"What is your son called?" asked Harry.

"We have two sons. Harry James Potter and Brandon Mark Potter," they said,

"When was you son, Harry, born?"

"31st of July, 1980," Harry took another deep breath.

"When were you born?" he asked.

"27th of March, 1960," replied James.

"30th of January, 1960" replied Lily.

"Are you really my parents?" asked Harry, who was now breathing very heavily.

"Yes," they said together. It took a minute for it all to sink in, but when it did, Harry found that he felt angry again.

"Why didn't you come find me then! You could've at least stayed to find out what had happened to me! You never knew for sure I was dead!" he screamed. The veritaserum had worn off by now.

"We're sorry, we didn't think. We just wanted to go away and grieve!" cried Lily. Harry ignored her and turned to Dumbledore.

"I want to go back to the Burrow," he said. Dumbledore sighed and nodded. He pointed to the pot above the fireplace. Harry went over to the fireplace, grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Please, Harry, stay!" begged James. Harry dropped the floo powder.

"The Burrow!" he said.

When Harry finally got back to the Burrow, he ignored all the questions he got form the Weasleys and Hermione and went upstairs to think.

* * *

**Chapter 5! Sorry it took ages. I've had writers block for this story as I explained on my other new story. I'm not giving up this story. I'm just going to writer this and 'My Kid's a vampire' simultaneously. Please, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I have decided to reply to some of the reviews on my last chapter.**

**1. Somebody said James begging was unbelievable. I don't agree with this. Imagine you had thought your child dead for 15 years and you found your child. If your child then refused to accept you back into their life and walked out on you, I'm sure you would do anything to be with them, including begging. James has a big pride, yes, but he is not above begging his son to accept him!**

**2. Some people were upset with Sirius and Remus' reactions: Sirius and Remus are just happy to have their friends back. They don't see their opinions as important. All they care about is Harry getting a family again!**

**3. For those of you thinking Lily's response wasn't good enough: Lily isn't thinking straight. All she can think about is how her son doesn't even want to be around her. She doesn't know what to say, what to do to help. **

**4. LV is back! Sirius didn't die and Harry is going into his sixth year. There may be a few other changes, but Sirius and LV are the biggest and maybe the only changes.**

**Well I hope that cleared everything up for you guys. Here's chapter 6!**

* * *

Harry appeared in the Weasley's living room again and, without stopping to talk to anyone, he stormed upstairs. Harry slammed his door shut and lay down on his bed. He was absolutely furious.

All Harry could think about was how his parents had just left without checking to see if he was okay. They just assumed he was dead and left! All this time Harry could've had a family, but was deprived of it because of a stupid mistake. He grew up alone because his parents didn't think!

He had always wanted his parents to come back. He'd always wanted to grow up with his parents, to be part of a proper family. It was too late for Harry to grow up with his family now. Just as Harry's finally starting to be happy they walk back into his life without any sort of good explanation. All his mother could say was, 'we didn't think'? Harry was furious. He threw one of his books across the room and it hit the wall with a large bang.

The Weasleys never came up to check on Harry.

* * *

Downstairs Dumbledore was in the kitchen talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley. He had just told them everything. "I know it may be hard to believe, but I promise you it is the Potters. I would never have told Harry if I wasn't absolutely certain!" said the old man, looking very grave indeed. A shocked Mr and Mrs Weasley stared back at him.

"Of course we believe you Albus, but it's unbelievable at the same time! If you know what I mean?" replied Mr Weasley, shaking his head.

"Ah, yes, I understand. It is quite unbelievable," said Dumbledore, simply.

"Imagine how Harry feels now! That poor, poor boy!" cried Mrs Weasley.

"I know Molly. It's harder for him than for any of us, of course. This is why I'm sure you'll understand when I say, give Harry some time alone. He will come around soon enough. It may be later rather than sooner, but I'm sure he will come around. They are his biological family after all and I'm sure he'd like to meet his siblings," stated Dumbledore.

Outside the kitchen, Fred and George, who had just arrive, were standing with extendable ears pressed against the door. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were standing around them, listening. Fred pulled the ear away from the door and everyone followed him into the sitting room. "Blimey!" was all Ron could say.

"I can't believe it! We though it was something to do with Voldemort when Dumbledore said he wanted to talk to Harry," exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, he is Harry Potter and,"

"It's only normal for something like this to happen to _him_," finished George for Fred. Ginny shook her head.

"It's hard to believe that Harry's parents have been alive for the past fifteen years and he has a brother and sister!" gasped Ginny.

"Well, like they said," said Ron, motioning to the twins, "He _is _Harry Potter!"

"Oh I wonder how he's doing," said Hermione, worriedly. "Imagine how he must be feeling!"

"Angry if the way he came back is anything to go by," said Ginny, who had been knocked over by and oblivious Harry as he stormed out of the fireplace.

"He didn't mean to shove you out of the way you know. He looked really upset!" replied Hermione.

"Should we go and talk to him?" asked Ron. Hermione slapped him with her book.

"Don't be a git Ron!" said Fred.

"You heard what Dumbledore said and the last thing Harry'll want is you butting your big nose into things!" said George. Ron glared at them.

"Says the ones who came with extendable ears all ready to listen in on mum and dad's private conversation!" he said.

"Oh, look, Ron's going all prefect on us!" teased Fred. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stop it!" she said sternly. "Ron's right. We shouldn't have listened in on Professor Dumbledore's meeting!" she wailed, clearly disappointed with herself.

"Ah, I should have known!" everyone looked towards the door. Mrs Weasley was standing there, looking very angry in deed. Dumbledore was standing behind her chuckling.

"Don't punish them Molly. At least Harry won't have to explain everything to them. I'm sure he'll be glad that he doesn't have to think about it. Besides, if I didn't want them to know I would have told the twins to put away the extendable ears when I first realised they were there," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously as he said this. "Well, I must be going. Please leave Harry be until he's ready to talk!" said Dumbledore. Everyone nodded, dumbfounded.

Dumbledore exited the house and apparated away.

"You heard Dumbledore. I don't want anyone annoying Harry. Leave him alone until morning!" said Mrs Weasley.

* * *

The next morning Harry came down to breakfast late. Everyone was sitting around the table excluding the twins who were at their shop now. There was silence at the table as Harry sat down. He ate his breakfast in silence before walking into the living room. Ron and Hermione followed him in. There was an awkward silence before Hermione broke it. "Dumbledore told us what happened. How are you?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"So I didn't dream the whole rotten thing!" he stated angrily. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances. Hermione bit her lip.

"Um, no," she said. She looked at Ron, expecting him to say something. Ron just shrugged and said nothing. "It's good, isn't it?" asked Hermione, hesitantly. Harry turned and glared at her.

"Good?" he half shouted. "It's good that my parents abandoned me for 15 years, is it?" he demanded.

"Calm down, mate! You know she didn't mean it like that!" shouted Ron, protectively. Hermione gave him an odd look before smiling at him gratefully. He nodded back at her. Harry sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry Hermione. I'm just angry, that's all. They can't just waltz back into my life after everything that's happened. They missed everything! I could've grown up with a proper home and a nice family in the wizarding world, but I didn't. You know what Lily's excuse was when I asked her why? She said, 'we didn't think!' I grew up with the Dursleys because they didn't think!" he said, angrily. Just then Ginny came into the room. She had heard Harry's sudden outburst and come in to see what was going on.

"You okay?" she asked, taking a seat beside Harry. Harry put his head in his hands.

"No, Ginny. No, I'm not alright," he said, trying his best not to sound rude. Ginny nodded and, sensing Harry wanted to be alone, she waved Ron and Hermione out of the room.

"We'll give you some time to think," and with that she stood up and followed the other two out of the room. Harry sighed and sat back on the couch, trying to make a decision about what to do.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update and sorry it's a short chapter, but I'm writing to stories at the minute which is hard. It's also hard to get peace and quiet to write in my house because there is a hyper two year old running around all the time and he just loves to annoy me! :)**

**I'll try and update again soon enough. The pairings will be mostly canon e.g Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione. Yes, Ron and Hermione will eventually get together.**

**Anyway please review and thanks for all the reviews on the other chapters. **


End file.
